Jacob Kowalski
Jacob Kowalski foi um não-maj norte-americano que morou em Nova Iorque na rua Rua Rivington, 435 durante a Década de 1920.'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" de (inglês) Jacob lutou durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial na Década de 1910.Behind-the-scenes video da conta oficial do no Twitter (inglês) Retornando para os Estados Unidos, ele encontrou empregou em uma fábrica de enlatados, mas sonhava em ser padeiro. Em 6 de Dezembro de 1926, ele foi para o Steen National Bank para tentar conseguir um empréstimo de $2300 dólares, e infelizmente não conseguiu. Enquanto estava no banco, ele conheceu Newt Scamander, um bruxo britânico que fez uma parada em cidade de Nova Iorque durante sua viagem para descobrir e documentar criaturas mágicas.'Fantastic Beasts' cast talk wands, creatures, Newt & his friends, Salem trials, more" de SnitchSeeker.com (inglês)"‘Fantastic Beasts': ‘Secret and Lies’ Actor Dan Fogler Joins ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff" em Variety.com (ingles) Biografia Início da vida Jacob nasceu por volta do ano de 1900 na Polônia. Ele imigrou para os Estados Unidos durante sua juventude. pouco se sabe sobre sua família, mas ele tinha avô que criava pombos, e uma avó que passou ssua receita de paczki para ele e o inspirou em seu gosto por cozinhar. Serviço militar e vida pós-guerra Jacob lutou durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Ele serviu na Europa como parte das Forças expedicionárias americanas, e permaneceu por lá até o fim da guerra (presumívelmente como parte de esforço da manutenção da paz), retornando aos Estados Unidos em 1924. Seu serviço militar extendido o deixou capaz de encontrar apenas serviços inferiores, como na Moreton Dale Fábrica de Enlatados durante sua vida pós-guerra. Ele também tentou um empréstimo em 5 de Outubro de 1926 na esperança de conseguir dinheiro para realizar o seu sonho de abrir uma padaria. No final de 1926, ele tinha um relacionamento com Mildred, mas o relacionamento terminou. , page 27 Conhecendo Newton Scamander Encontrando as criaturas Voltando para casa Etimologia *Jacob é derivado do Latim Jacobus/Iacobus, do grego Ἰάκωβος (Iakobos), do hebraico יַעֲקֹב (Yaʿqob/''Yaʿaqov''/''Yaʿăqōḇ''). Nas religiões monoteístas abraâmicas (judaísmo, cristianismo e islamismo), Jacó, (no cristianismo considerado um dos patriarcas) filho de Isaque e Rebeca, foi o terceiro a ter um pacto com Deus, e mais tarde foi chamado Israel (mais tarde progenitor das "Doze Tribos"). Seu nome original significava "suplantador" em hebraico, ou seja, "aquele que segura pelo calcanhar", no nascimento teria segurado seu irmão gêmeo Esaú como tendo persuadido Esaú a dar-lhe a primogenitura do filho mais velho, e como tendo seu velho pai quase cego o abençoado sob o disfarce de Esaú. Jacó também é uma forma reduzida cognata/inglesa do nome James "Tiago", o nome de alguns dos discípulos de Jesus. *Kowalski é o segundo sobrenome mais comum na Polônia (assim como nos EUA), que significa "filho do ferreiro" (raiz kowal "ferreiro"). "Jan Kowalski" é o equivalente polonês a "John Smith". *Mesmo que Jacob não seja ferreiro, como seu sobrenome patronímico significa, seu negócio preferido ainda está ligado ao fogo intenso: a fabricação de produtos de pastelaria através do uso de fogo (usando um forno sobre a forja). Por trás das cenas *Jacob Kowalski é interpretado por Dan Fogler na série de filmes Animais Fantásticos. Em uma entrevista, Fogler afirmou que seu personagem falará com um sotaque histórico do Brooklyn, semelhante ao do comediante Lou Costello do início do século XX. Ele comparou o relacionamento entre Jacob e Newt como sendo semelhante ao de Holmes e Watson, ou Dom Quixote e Sancho Pança. *Dan Fogler tinha cerca de 14 anos a mais do que seu personagem quando interpretou Jacob em Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam *Desde que Jacob é identificado como tendo nascido por volta de 1900 na Polônia (então dividida) (Poloneses sendo o maior grupo étnico eslavo nos EUA, imigração que remonta à era colonial anterior aos Peregrinos), Jacob e/ou sua família devem ter imigrado nos últimos anos de 1870-1914 (a maior onda de imigração, da qual a maioria dos poloneses americanos descende), e como "Polônia" não existiu como um estado soberano independente (de 1795 a 1918), o Serviço de Imigração e Naturalização dos EUA classificou Poloneses (incluindo Jacob e/ou família) em "russo", "alemão" ou "austríaco", dependendo de qual parte território fracionado o imigrante veio. *Como Jacob mencionou a participação nas Forças Expedicionárias (1917-1919) na Primeira Guerra Mundial , ele teria sido elaborado através da emenda do Ato de Serviço Seletivo de 1917 . Sob a lei original (promulgada em 18 de maio de 1917), todos os homens com idade entre 21 e 31 anos eram obrigados a se registrar para o serviço militar, e depois que o Congresso alterou a lei em agosto de 1918, a faixa etária foi ampliada para 18-45. Devido a sua data de nascimento por volta de 1900 (provavelmente antes de agosto), Jacob deve ter sido recrutado após a emenda de 1918 (o terceiro registro realizado em 12 de setembro de 1918), como ele teria sido inelegível sob o original de 1917. *Vale a pena notar que a Primeira Guerra Mundial motivou os poloneses americanos (como Jacob) a contribuir vigorosamente e/ou apoiar a Guerra, com um grande número de voluntários sendo convocados para o Exército dos Estados Unidos, trabalhando em indústrias relacionadas à guerra e comprando títulos de guerra. Um tema comum era lutar pela América, derrotar os alemães (que eram um dos participantes nas partições da Polônia) e pela restauração da Polônia como uma nação unificada e independente. *Seu retorno tardio indica que ele provavelmente teria sido um membro do Terceiro Exército dos EUA, criado pelo general Pershing no final de 1918 para exercer funções de ocupação. O Terceiro Exército foi criado a partir do Terceiro e Quarto Corpos do Exército, que participaram das principais operações de combate no final da guerra de setembro a novembro de 1918. Apesar de seu aparente desejo de minimizar suas experiências de guerra, é mais provável que Jacob fosse um combatente. veterano, tendo participado da Batalha de Saint-Mihiel ou da sangrenta ofensiva de Meuse-Argonne. *Quentin Kowalski pode ser descendente de Jacob e Queenie Goldstein, embora isso viole a lei de Rappaport. Queenie e Jacob precisariam ter deixado os Estados Unidos da América para se casar a fim de proteger Queenie da acusação - o que pode ter acontecido quando Tina e Newt se casaram. É possível que tenham retornado em 1956, quando a lei de Rappaport foi revogada, ou que seus filhos ou netos tenham viajado para os Estados Unidos por conta própria. Aparições * *''Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam: O Roteiro Original'' *''Animais Fantásticos: Os Crimes de Grindelwald'' * *''Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam: Guia do Mundo Mágico do Filme'' *''A Maleta de Criaturas: Explore a Magia do Filme Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam'' Notas e referências de:Jacob Kowalski es:Jacob Kowalski fr:Jacob Kowalski en:Jacob Kowalski he:ג'ייקוב קולובסקי it:Jacob Kowalski ja:ジェイコブ・コワルスキー nl:Jacob Kowalski pl:Jacob Kowalski ru:Якоб Ковальски uk:Якоб Ковальскі zh:雅各布·科瓦尔斯基 Categoria:Nascidos no século XIX Categoria:Indivíduos estadunidenses Categoria:Emigrantes Categoria:Veteranos da Primeira Guerra Mundial Categoria:Família Kowalski Categoria:Sexo masculino Categoria:Trouxas Categoria:Indivíduos poloneses